You Love Me More
by Kyoko-chama
Summary: Days after leaving the hospital to be with Mark, Stacy can't stop thinking about House. She holds back these thoughts and urges to go visit House until she finds out that she is pregnant.


That sad memory was still clear in Stacy's mind.

_The two of them were standing at her old office at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. House's lips moved soundlessly, while she stared up at him in shock and surprise. What? What did he mean that their relationship wouldn't work out? Hadn't he told her to pick either him or Mark? She couldn't leave either of them. It was true that her feelings were stronger for House, but leaving Mark all of sudden after his stay at the hospital would be cruel and heartless. Deep down inside, she still had feelings for her husband. Stacy loved both of them. She couldn't pick just one. She wanted to be selfish and keep both of them to herself._

_House didn't like that idea._

_As House continued to go on, she felt her heart slowly breaking. He was the one and always would be. She didn't want to see him walk away again. Suddenly, House turned away and limped to the exit of her office. One hand slowly lifted up from her side, wanting to reach out and grab his shoulder to stop him, but she hesitated and he was gone as quickly as he had came into her small office. _

_She looked around. Once this place was comfortable, but now this was a harsh reminder of what had happened here. Over and over in her mind, Stacy saw House walking out the door. She had to leave now. There was no point in staying if he didn't want her here. She tried her best to hold back the tears that wanted to spring from her eyes and she began to pack._

Stacy sat in her kitchen at a small table, her hands cupped around a hot mug of coffee. Why was she thinking of him again? She still had Mark and she was happy. That was the only thing that should matter right now. She brought the cup to her lips, swallowing the bitter liquid that entered her mouth. Slowly, she placed the cup back down onto the table's surface as her thoughts began to wonder again.

Mark could tell that something had been wrong with her lately. Her eyes became distant whenever she thought about House. Sometimes she was overwhelmed with sadness, which was clearly shown on her face as well. Stacy sighed heavily as she stood up and walked over to the sink, dumping the remainder of the tea down the drain.

Yet another memory came to mind: House standing in the exact place she was, washing dishes. She still found it a bizarre sight. While they lived together, he had hated to do dishes. She didn't even say anything; he just moved over to the sink and began to wash the dirty dishes. Living alone must've taught him how to tolerate washing dishes.

Stacy rinsed out the cup, before placing it in the sink. How was she supposed to stop thinking about him? She came down to the conclusion that it was impossible. No matter how hard she tried, she was unable to stop the memories from coming. Maybe the only way was to visit him. No, that was a horrible idea. House didn't want her back, especially if she still had Mark at her side.

She easily became frustrated at her own thoughts. Going to see House was out of the question. Stacy was probably a constant reminder of what happened to his leg. She still stood believed that he had saved his life because of her decision years ago, but he begged to differ. When she had come to the hospital to ask if he could take her husband's case, he wasn't happy to see her. If she did decide to go to see him, what would his reaction be this time? House was unpredictable times, but she doubted that he would be happy.

For now, she would try to hold back these thoughts. Stacy didn't need to see House or that was what she thought that day.

The next morning, Stacy woke up feeling sick. She ran into the master bathroom, collapsing to her knees in front of the toilet. She grasped onto the toilet seat as she vomited, which must've woke Mark up because he shouted from bedroom, "Honey, are you okay?"

She composed herself, sitting up straight. "Yeah, I'm fine. It must be food poisoning from last night," she answered, as she weakly got to her feet. A hand reached out and flushed the toilet, before she slowly walked over to the mirror hung on the wall above the sinks. Stacy looked horrible. Her dark hair was a complete mess, sticking up in all directions and her face was extremely pale. For some reason, she doubted that this was food poisoning from last night's take-out Chinese food. Maybe she was getting the flu. Yeah, that had to be it. There was no possible way that she could be pregnant…right?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is my first fanfiction, so I hope every Hacy and "House" fan likes it so far! ^^

Longer chapter will come in the future, along with more dialogue. Yay.

I can't tell you when I will have the next chapter up, but I pray that it is soon.

Please review! I'd love your feedback and suggestions.

~Kyoko-chama~


End file.
